Tough To Tame
by sidle77
Summary: Sara is about to find out that a jealous Grissom can be a wonderful thing. How will he react when someone beats him to the punch on Valentines day? GSR and smut, smut, smut. Rated M for a reason. Please read responsibly. Please review.


Prompt & Title: Tough To Tame

**A/N: TH****IS WAS SOMETHING I WROTE MANY MONTHS AGO FOR A CHALLENGE ON VALENTINES DAY. WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Prompt & Title:** Tough To Tame  
**Author: sidle77**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, but what i'd do if i did  
**Genre:** Smut  
**Spoilers:** Anything up until now  
**A/N & Thanks:** My first attempt at a total smut fic. Be nice. Although not beta'd a special thanks to **Cropper1818** for her help, support and advice during the writing of this piece.  
All mistakes are mine.

Grissom slipped into bed exhausted, emitting a heavy sigh. He awaited her call. It had certainly been an interesting day. Sara had been gone for a little over a week. Attending a friends wedding in San Francisco whilst visiting others. She had been reluctant to go at first but Grissom had insisted. He couldn't remember the last time she had actually taken any time off, let alone a holiday and he knew she could use a break as things in the lab had been a little rough lately. She was due back the day after tomorrow and he couldn't wait.

Hank jumped up on the bed, sniffed around Sara's pillow and then plonked his head on Grissom's chest pining a little. Grissom scratched him behind the ears and if he was a cat, he would have purred.

"I know boy, I miss her too, but she'll be back soon." Hank popped his head up for a second and then went back to sulking. His ears perked up as the phone rang but he'd be damned if he was lifting his head up again. Grissom picked up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Hey stud."

"Stud?"

"Hmmm, my stud," came her chuckling voice. "And I'm really missing him."

"I miss you too, so does Hank. He's been moping around ever since you left."

"Oh poor baby, tell him I'll give him a tummy scratch when I get back."

"Oh yeah...what about me?"

"Well if you play your cards right, you can have one too."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Hmmm, oh yeah. So, how was you day?"

"Interesting."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, pretty much spent the entire shift at the Southern Nevada Zoo."

Sara frowned a little. "The Zoo? Are those naughty monkeys at it again?"

Grissom smirked. "Not quite, DB in the lion enclosure and not a pretty site. Took me and Greg half the day just to find the guys right hand."

"Ooooh," Sara squirmed. "Nasty!"

"Quite"

"So did you find all of him?"

"Sadly not, the right foot was no where to be found, I think the lions certainly ate well this morning."

"Gil that's gross."

"Hmmm."

"Any witnesses?"

"Apart from six very agitated lions, no."

"Did you interview them? Maybe they have some useful information." Sara was now struggling to keep a straight face.

"Interesting idea honey but I don't think they would co operate."

"Oh, why's that?"

"A little ferocious don't you think?"

"Oh baby, I'm sure with all your charm you could tame them."

"I think they're a little too tough to tame my dear. They are natural born predators you know and I don't fancy getting close enough to ask one if they actually saw anything."

Now Grissom found himself chuckling at how ridiculous their conversation had got.  
Sara went silent thinking to herself.

"Honey? Honey are you still there?" Grissom asked.

Sara snapped out of her trance. "Oh, yes, sorry..."

"So what were you just thinking about?"  
"Err...the whole predator thing, just reminded me of something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The day before I left."

Grissom thought for a second. "The day before you left, well that was just...oh...Valentines...oh yes."

Sara bit her bottom lip. "Oh yes indeed. You were just like a lion that evening you bad man!"

_Flashback: Valentine's Day: _

It was _2pm_ and Grissom and Sara were still at their crime scene. Reluctantly pulling in overtime again.

The promise of the evening off was paramount in Grissom's mind. He was in desperate need of showing Sara exactly what he expected from this Valentine's Day.

Grissom was processing some footprints when Sara appeared behind him.

"All done in the house. How you getting on?"

"Shouldn't be too long," he replied with a sigh.

Grissom was most certainly feeling more than a little frustrated. They hadn't made love in over a week due to their heavy work load and exhaustion and it wasn't helping his sanity.

By _3pm_ they were almost done and Grissom was packing the evidence into the Denali. Sara appeared from the driveway.

"Well bug man, all done, you ready?"

"Yes." Grissom said with a content sigh.

They both got into the Denali and they headed back to the lab.

Grissom had gone to drop off the evidence for processing and Sara headed to the locker room, then ultimately for a shower. She needed it and didn't like her particular fragrance at that point. As she entered the locker room she smiled to see a small bag stuck to the outside of her locker. She eyed it with a grin and softly pulled it from it's restraint of sticky tape. She sat on the bench and looked in the bag. A small wrapped box but no card. A tag on the box.

"For the one that flew away." Was the simple statement. No signature and writing she didn't recognize. Sara frowned slightly but quickly unwrapped the box as her curiosity got the better of her. A slight gust of air slipped from her lips as nestled inside the box was a magnificent blue and silver butterfly brooch. She carefully took it from the box and couldn't take her eyes from it. It glistened delicately in the light as she admired it.

Sara smiled. "Oh Grissom," she whispered.

She loved it and had to thank him before she did anything else. She quickly walked through the lab scouring the many rooms Grissom could have been in. She finally found him in the layout room spreading several photos across the table.

"Hey!" She said happily.

Grissom looked up. "Hi."

He couldn't miss the huge smile on her face, if it had got any wider, she would need a caution sign hanging from her chin.

"You look happy," he tried to sound innocent hoping she had found his gift.

"I am."

Grissom smiled. "Why's that?"

Now Sara smiled as she discreetly held out her hand, the butterfly nestled snuggly on her palm.

"I love it, thank you."

Grissom cleared his throat as his smile faded.

Sara saw the sudden change in his expression. "What's wrong?"

Grissom swallowed a little uncomfortably. "Erm, that's not from me."

Sara took a step back. "What?"

"That is not from me."

Sara closed her palm. "Oh…."

Grissom could feel his stomach turning. He'd put his gift in her locker, how could someone have beaten him to the punch? And she adored the gift. He could see it in her eyes. How could he even compare to something she held so loving? And who the hell had given it to her!? He was not amused.

"I have a few things I have to do." He said quickly and before she could respond he was gone from the room, rushing down the hall.

Sara felt a little confused as she headed back to the locker room. She opened her locker and was taken aback as another gift lay inside. She picked up the perfectly

wrapped box and looked at the tag, this time writing she did recognize.

'You have stolen my heart and it is yours forever. G.'

Sara quickly pulled the wrapping off quickly and inside was a small velvet box. She lifted the lid and gasped. A golden heart shaped pendant with what she could only presume were diamonds encased around the edges. It was gorgeous and must have cost a fortune. She pulled it from the box, admired it closely for a few minutes and then slipped it over her head. Tucking it snugly under her shirt. The gold was cool on her skin and quite refreshing. With a smile on her face after two amazing gifts she headed to the shower room. She'd never been so popular!

Grissom slumped in the chair in his office. He was not a happy man. He'd never really been the jealous type but when it came to Sara, oh boy did he feel uptight right now. This was supposed to be a day to feel, to touch, give to the one you love. Right now he felt like he was second best.

Sara felt refreshed as she exited the shower room and headed towards Grissom's office. Not watching where she was going or so she thought, she bumped into Greg.

"Oh sorry Sara," he said quickly.

"Greg? What are you still doing here? Shift finished hours ago."

Grissom just happened to be coming out of his office as the collision happened and watched…..

"Yeah I know. Just wanted to catch up on a few bits and pieces."

Sara grinned. "Yeah what ever Grego. Valentines day and your still here. Come on spill it."

Greg shuffled a little uneasily and Grissom noticed. His frown line got bigger.

"Greg?"

"Err, it's nothing. Just wondered you know, maybe if your weren't busy later….you want to have dinner?"

It hit Sara. "You gave me the butterfly."

Greg blushed a little. "Yeah…..Did you like it?"

Sara smiled. "It's beautiful and I thank you, but I'm sorry Greg I have plans."

Greg felt his heart drop. "Oh…okay."

Sara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as Grissom almost chewed his bottom lip off at the sight.

"Thank you for the gift Greg."

Greg felt himself blush at the brush of Sara's lips on his skin. "Your welcome."

Sara smiled and began to walk away. "Bye Greg."

Greg smiled as he watched her walk away just wishing things could be different between them.

Grissom turned to walk away as she approached, there was something building inside him that he didn't want her to see.

"Hey!" She called but he quickened his step and disappeared around the corner. Sara tried to catch up but he had vanished.

She grumbled to herself. What was going on with him all of a sudden? She flipped open her cell and called him.

"Grissom."

"Hey, what's going on? Are you avoiding me?"

Grissom stayed silent for a moment.

"Gil…"

He sighed. "No…sorry, just want to get finished so we can leave." He lied. " I'll meet you at the car in twenty minutes okay?" Grissom was seriously struggling with this unusual feeling inside him. Something he very rarely ever felt. That, along with the sexual drought he'd experienced lately was not good.

"Okay."

Grissom sat in his Denali waiting for Sara. Tapping his fingers tensely on the wheel. What's taking her so long? Just as his thought died down he heard laughter. Looking through the rear view mirror he saw Sara with Greg. What ever they were talking about Sara seemed to find it hilarious. Grissom frowned and his fingers tightened on the wheel as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Again! Then they went their separate ways. Greg disappeared across the other side of the lot and Sara headed towards Grissom.  
She got in. Grissom was struggling.  
Sara noticed his posture. His frown, his tense grip on the wheel.

"Are you okay?"

Grissom nodded.

"Thank you for the present. It amazes me how you manage to take my breath away with everything you do for me."

Grissom smiled slightly but still couldn't help the thought that he wasn't first to impress her. On today of all days. He knew he had to make up for it and there was only one destination on his mind.

Grissom pulled the car out of the lot and headed home.

"Can you go by the diner so we can get something to eat?"

Grissom shot her a glance. "What...?" He moaned not unlike a child.

"I'm hungry, go by the diner."

"But Sara...can't it wait until after...you know..."

"It's only a mile from home and I'm hungry. If you don't feed me I'll have no stamina for...'you know'..."

Grissom huffed heavily, trying to control his excruciating urge. "Fine," he pouted.

Sara slowly poured syrup on her pancakes as Grissom watched sipping his coffee.

"You sure your not going to eat? You can have some of mine if you want." She asked him.

"Not hungry."

Sara took a big mouthful, some of the syrup dripped down her chin and along her finger as it gushed from the fork. Grissom watched closely. His mouth slightly agape as she extracted her tongue to lap up the escaping syrup and then she tauntingly licked her lips as it retracted back into her mouth. He could feel his whole body tensing and grasped his coffee cup harder. But then, when she deftly placed her slender finger in her mouth to lick it clean, he just couldn't take it anymore. He reached into his wallet and threw several bills onto the table. Grissom stood and grabbed her arm.

"Were leaving," he said sternly and even though she hadn't finished she couldn't help it but let him drag her out of the diner, not denying she was a little shocked.

He said nothing as they walked quickly back to the car and he opened the door for her. Sara felt a little anxious as he almost threw her inside.

He got in and looked at her with fierce eyes as he started the engine. He drove off, still without saying a word.

Sara could feel the tension building inside the car as the silence continued and never broke until they pulled into the driveway of their town house.  
He switched off the engine and tilted his head to stare her down.

She saw a ferocity within him she'd never before witnessed.

"Gil…."

"I'm sorry Sara.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Have you ever felt so completely enthralled, devoted, consumed and aroused by someone that you could just pounce on them right at that very moment without giving the slightest warning?"

Sara shifted a little as she felt herself tingle but she swallowed heavily. She thought for a second. Actually she had but she wasn't about to admit it, especially because he was the one in her minds eye.

"Erm….why….?"

"Because I thought I'd at least give you the benefit of a warning."

There eyes met and Sara couldn't avoid noticing how his had darkened so quickly.

This was different, Sara thought as she felt butterflies flurish in her stomach, but in a good way.

She smiled and reached across, softly caressing his cheek.

"Gotta catch me first Bug Man!" With that she leapt from the car and hurried up the driveway.

Grissom growled slightly to himself as he watched her rush from the car and towards the front the door. Then as he exited and headed after her something primeval was growing.

Sara looked back to see him start up the driveway. A carnal look on his face and a wild tread in his walk that made her throb all over. She could feel her arousal spreading through every cell of her body, she had never seen him like this before. She hurriedly opened the door, ran inside and disappeared.

Grissom entered the open door and closed it loudly behind him. The house was silent and Sara was no where to be seen.

Grissom grinned. "So you want to play like that do you?" He mumbled whipping off his jacket and throwing it on the sofa. "Fine by me."

He walked slowly through the house. "Sara...come on out...I have something for you...Come out come out where ever you are..." A wicked grin now on his face.

Sara could feel her heart racing as she hid behind a large display cabinet in the hallway, listening to his loud footsteps on the wooden floor. Hank trotted up to her a little dopy as he'd just woken. He sat opposite her and looked at her a little confused. Why is she not making a fuss out of me?

"Hank, go away." She whispered. Hank just tilted his head to the side and let his tongue droop out, panting slightly. "Hank, your going to give me away, go find your father." Hank barked. "Shhhh!"

Sara poked her head out slightly to see Grissom appear, scanning like a Hawk. Unfortunately for her little game he saw her and their eyes met. As Sara saw the villainous smirk cross his lips she knew her location was no longer a secret and felt her anxiety build as he started towards her.

"Thanks boy," she said un amused. She pushed off the wall and darted towards the bedroom as Grissom sped up in hot pursuit. Grissom patted Hank on the head as he passed him.

"Good boy!" Hank knew he wasn't about to get any attention right now. He knew when they were going to "do it" and could smell it in the air. He trotted off to the sofa and jumped up sticking his head under a cushion. He knew that human mating rituals were not good for his ears.

"Ohhhh your mine now Sara!" Grissom shouted catching up to her just as she entered the bedroom. He grabbed her arm tightly and spun her around to face him. His wild and dark eyes sent a cool shiver down her spine. He pushed her slightly and she tumbled backwards onto the bed with an excited squeal. But she wasn't giving up just yet and managed to roll straight off the bed and land on her feet at the other side.

They stared at each other from their opposite sides, the bed separating them. Both their hearts pounding. Grissom quirked his brow.

"You better get your ass back on the bed right now Sara before I tie you to it!"

She gave him an incorrigible smile and shook her head. Grissom leapt towards her but she jumped up onto the bed and over it heading for the bathroom. This time she was too slow and Grissom managed to turn quickly and grab her tightly. Swirling her back around and again pushed her back onto the bed but this time he was quick to cover her with his body so she couldn't escape. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms tightly above her head. She playfully struggled as he leaned close to her.

"I warned you..." He said releasing one of his hands from the grip on her, still able to hold her down with the other. He reached up to his tie and quickly unfastened it, again grabbing both her arms with his. He began to wrap the tie around her wrists.

"Wh...wh...what are you doing?"

Grissom just grinned as he looped the tie around the head board and secured her wrists to it. She tested her bonds. They were tight and there was no way she was breaking free from them. She looked at him a little stunned as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Safe word?" She asked.

Grissom shook his head. "No safe word."

"What!?" His dominance was now making her throb in ways she never thought possible, but she had to play the innocent even if it scared her a little. It made this all the more interesting.

"Your mine now and I will do with you what ever I want." He said roughly as his shirt fell from his body, his rigid bulge now desperate to be released from his pants. He loomed over her and moved his lips towards hers. Just as he was about to kiss her he pulled away. Teasing her.

She groaned with disappointment but then yelped as he took a firm grasp on her shirt and ripped it open. Sending buttons in all directions.

"Hey! That was new!"

"Too bad."

"Gil!"

He grinned as he crawled down her, slightly brushing his lips over the smooth skin of her stomach as he went. But only a little, making her squirm, pleading for more.  
She raised her head to meet his eyes as he unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them swiftly from her long, long legs.

"If the world could see you now Sara Sidle." His hand caressed her thigh and worked slowly upwards. "Tied to my bed, in only your lovely bra and panties. And oh..." His finger brushed across her mound briefly and he could feel her through the panties.

"...So wet. So...so wet Sara."

She bucked her hips quickly trying to feel more of him but he removed his hand quickly.

"Gil..." She moaned wanting more. "More..."

"More?"

Sara nodded frantically.

"And what do I get in return?"

Sara looked around at her current predicament. "You get to hear me scream when I take every last inch of you into my pussy!"

Grissom almost growled, now finding it difficult to continue with this. He just wanted to fuck her senseless. 'He' was her number one and he needed to show her that.

Grissom licked her scent from his finger and Sara gasped at the sight. He launched himself forwards and took her mouth hungrily in his, no longer able to control his urge. She could taste herself on his tongue as it tangled merrily with hers.

"Hmmpphh," she moaned into his mouth as he engulfed her gasps. She felt herself getting wetter by the second.

He pulled away, both of them slightly breathless and his fingers hurriedly scooted underneath her in search of her bra clip. He fumbled, his patience and control was no more. He grabbed it with both hands and ripped the material from her flesh.

Sara's mouth sprang open in amazement. "That's two Gil! Don't you dare rip the panties or I'll take scissors to your wardrobe!"

His eyes crossed hers again now molten with brazen desire. He slowly licked his way down the sumptuous curve of her neck, lower and lower until he reached her right nipple. His mouth forcefully encased it causing Sara to groan loudly as he nipped at her ever so tender flesh. Then the left nipple.

"Oooh Gil..." She gasped but he didn't let up, he sucked harder as his right hand slithered down her tummy back to her sopping wet panties. And further still as his hand snuck inside to feel her dampness on his finger tips.

"I love the way you feel when I turn you on Sara. WHEN I TURN YOU ON..." He mumbled into her soft flesh as he inserted a finger into her.

She could only gasp as he added a second finger and bucked slightly to feel him deeper within her. But it was when he began to rub her that she moaned in nothing but pure pleasure as he sent her closer and closer to her goal.

"Oh...oh...baby...you...agh...oooohh..." She gargled incoherently. She could feel him smiling against her tingling nipple as he rubbed faster. "Feels…ooh…ohhhh…"

"Come for me….only me…." He whispered and that was it. She was bouncing from wall to wall in pure joy as her fluids gushed over his fingers and her body spasmed in nothing but ecstasy.

"Holy fucking shit" she wheezed through breathless lungs as she came down from her high.

Grissom could no longer hold on. He jumped up and whipped off his pants and boxers with lightening speed. He grabbed her panties and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare..."

Rrrrrip!! The panties were in tatters on the floor.  
"Gil!...You...m…." But before she could finish he was smothering her lips once more with his own. Now with an animalistic need that made him throb all over.

"God I need to be in you so much right now!" He growled.

"Yes" she hissed feeling his stiffness against her thigh, hot and wet.

With that he slipped his legs in between hers and parted her thighs roughly. There was no time for any more preparation or foreplay and he just drove in, penetrating her so deeply she sobbed with joy.

"Ooooh god yes.…!" He howled feeling her tightness sucking him in deeper...deeper.

Her already wet center giving him the perfect lubricant to pull all the way out and thrust back in again.

"Oooohh Ggggggoddddddd!" She screamed as she swallowed all of him. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and he thrust, again and again in relentless pursuit of the glorious bliss he sought. The sound of his flesh smacking roughly against hers only spurred him on more.

"Oh fuck...god...I love you...when you...oh you...oh...fuck...so mine...you are so mine Sara…..mine…..agrrr..."

Sara grabbed the headboard tightly, feeling her second orgasm approaching.

"Ooohh god!!" She cried over and over again and then she burst into an endless ray of bright lights that ran through her entire mind body and soul. "Giiiiiiiilll...!"

"Oh God Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa miiiiinnnnneeeee!!" He thrust hard one last time and exploded hard inside her, coating every last inch of her with his mark. His, all of his.

He collapsed hard and breathless on top of her. Sweat dripping from his body and mixing with hers in a dance of tiny droplets.

It took him a while to compose himself and gain the energy to move but finally he perched himself up on his arms to see Sara grinning down at him, her face totally flushed.

"Errr that was new. Can you untie me now?"

Grissom reached up and untied her bonds. Her arms fell onto his back as he rested his head onto her chest, still trying to catch his breath. She gently ran her hands through his damp graying curls with a content sigh.

"You do know you owe me a whole new outfit now don't you?"

Grissom huffed. "What ever you want sweetheart, after that you deserve it."

"Maybe you should get jealous more often."

"What?"

"Come on, you've been sulking ever since I got that butterfly and the amount of times you just told me I'm yours….well… You don't have to prove yourself to me Gil. I am yours, I always will be and nothing will change that….but…. I'm not denying I kinda like it when your out to prove yourself."

"Oh yeah?"

Sara smiled. " Hmmm. So you ready for your present now?"

Grissom looked up into her loving eyes. "Oh? I thought I just had my present."

Sara chuckled. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Oh yes, and I can't tell you how much I enjoyed unwrapping it!"

END


End file.
